My Funny Valentine
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: A meeting in a cafe, some roses, a ring, and even a little dinner. A cute little one shot for Valentines Day. (SetoAnzu)


This is strictly a belated Valentines one shot. Happy Valentines Day to those who are as single and bitter and I. I felt like being a fluff corn ball. No angst just pure fluffiness. Well, as fluffy as I can get without wanting hold backa gag.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Sorry.. **

**My Funny Valentine**

They sat across each other in the café. They never meant to run into each other like this, but they did. He was the first person she saw. In truth she wanted to run away and go to another café, but seeing him all alone drinking his coffee made her want to come over and say a quick little hello. Even though she knew he would just scowl and tell her to fuck off. The funnies little thing was that he just nodded when she said hello and went back to his newspaper. A young red headed waitress came by and asked her what she wanted. Having no other choice she ordered her regular green tea and banana nut muffin. Kaiba looked at her as she ordered and moved his briefcase off of the seat across from him. Taking the gesture as an okay to sit down, she did and he just went back to his newspaper.

"I'm surprised at you." She said indifferently without looking at him. If someone was watching them they would think she was just talking to herself.

"Why?" All she could see was his stupid newspaper, but she was used to it by now. He always had something hiding his face. Always reading books, newspaper, or magazines.

"Because you let me sit in the same table as you in public." The café was full of noisy people ordering different kinds of coffees and other drinks. No one could hear what they were talking about even if they tried. The waitress came with Anzu's order and bowed before she left. "Thank you." Anzu whispered.

"Why do you always drink green tea?" Kaiba asked behind his newspaper.

"It calms me. Something in it makes me less tense." He scoffed.

"Tense? I should be the one drinking it then." Anzu laughed. She knew he practically had the world on his shoulders with the company, school, and taking care of his baby brother. No wonder she always would see him chugging coffee on his way to or from school.

"Take a sip then. It'll make you feel better." The newspaper slowly came down showing Kaiba with a disgusted look on his face. "Come on. It'll make you feel better." She put on her best angel face. "I promise." The cup was soon taken out of her hands and was now being held by Kaiba. After studying the drink he took a sip out of it.

"Disgusting." His face scrunched up in disgust and he shoved the cup back to her making some of the fluids spill on the table.

"Hey! You didn't have to shove it back to me!" She laughed out loud. A couple of people looked at her direction. Anzu was wiping the table clean with napkins. Kaiba was now chugging his own cup of black coffee to get rid of the taste.

"Purely disgusting." He muttered as he looked at his watch. "School is almost going to start."

"I know." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. They both sat still, neither of them moving to get up. "I want to stay like this."

"We can't." But he didn't move. He just sat with his hands holding his newspapers again but looking into Anzu's eyes as she held her cup and stared into his eyes.

"I know but I want to pretend even if it's just for a couple of seconds." Kaiba knew what she meant. They have been seeing each other without anyone knowing for a couple years now. Both were college students about to graduate. Both of them went to different school. One went to Julliard, the other went to Princeton. Both were enemies.

They were never official. No one ever said would you be my boyfriend or girlfriend. It just was. When they started seeing each other? She remembered him kissing her when they got into their everyday arguments when they were in high school. No one was around so he could have done anything to her that day. Ever since that day they would meet up by chance and come back home with mussed hair , collars with lipstick on it, or missing buttons on their shirts. No one ever questioned either of them. No one ever knew.

When they met up again in college they were surprised. Neither of them would talk about their private lives in high school so where the other one was going for college, they didn't know. As time went on in their freshman year in college they found themselves seeing each other more, talking more, exploring more.

Now they were just Anzu and Kaiba. No boyfriend title, no girlfriend title. They never went out on proper dates. Why? She didn't know. He wasn't the kind to display his affections to someone. He preferred to keep things behind closed doors. She didn't. That was probably the only strain on their relationship.

"I'm going to go. Are you going?" His newspapers were stacked and under his arm. She shook her head no.

"Not now. After you leave." Her green tea was no longer warm. There was no point in drinking it now, she liked it better warm. Kaiba stood up with a heavy sigh.

"Goodbye." He whispered as he walked past her. Kaiba walked up to the waitress to pay.

"Have a nice day, sir." After she heard the door bell ring indicating that he left she stood up. The waitress looked at her and smiled. "You have a nice day too." Anzu held her muffin up.

"Could I have a little box?" She asked hoping she would be hungry later so that she could eat her muffin then. She hated to waste food especially now that she was living on her own and couldn't afford to waste food.

"Sure! The gentleman who sat across from you paid for you so you don't have to worry about the bill." Of course. Kaiba was a gentleman. If the waitress only knew. The things he would do to her during one of their late night meetings were far from what a gentlemen would do. His savage kisses would always make her lips bruise. Who knew Kaiba would be a greedy kiss stealing bastard? The waitress obviously didn't.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She was going to be late for school, so what was the point of rushing now? As she opened the café's door she heard the waitress behind her yell out a 'your welcome.'

Today was Valentines day and there was no one special in her life. She could consider him as special, but he didn't seem to think she was. She didn't have a real boyfriend who she could call up and they could go to the movies or go out to dinner. Kaiba didn't do dinners or movies. There were only three occasions when they went out. One was when Mokuba wanted to eat burgers and they ended up eating together at a local burger joint while Mokuba played video games. Two when they went out to the beach at night because she begged him when they drove past it when he was driving her back home. Three was last year on her birthday when he took her out to dinner because her family and friends couldn't come to where she lived to celebrate. It was a nice gesture but the whole dinner was awkward. They didn't talk much because he was agitated the whole time. People kept pointing at him because he was with a girl . This was why he preferred to keep things private.

It would still be nice to go out more than just once in a blue moon. Yea, she liked their private conversations. Being the only, well, second person to really know who Seto Kaiba was as a person was special. She felt special. He let her into his life. He trusted her. All of this she knew. What she wanted though, was more. Kaiba was capable of that. He could be like any other man and actually show affection. He could actually show people that he isn't the cold heart CEO everyone thinks he is.

Something pink caught her eye as she walked up to her car that was parked across the café. The pink thing turned out to be pink roses laid out on top of her hood. Titling her head, she held the roses and a card fell out. Opening the card she looked around to see if anyone was around. Could it be Kaiba? That's a big fat HA. Could it be a secret admire? A friend? A family member?

'_If you ever think I don't love you, then just look at how I look at you. My facial expression alone should show you how much I love you.' _

_Seto_

Looking around once more she saw no Kaiba in sight. This was the first time he's ever done something like this. This is was the first time he ever admit that he loved her. Before she knew it arms wrapped around her small waist. The person behind her smelled like coffee and cigarettes. Her favorite smells.

"Thank you, Seto." She gasped out. His hold on her was tight and then let go so that he could turn her around.

"Happy Valentines day." He held out a small velvet box. Shaky hands took it and opened it revealing a square shaped sapphire diamond with a gold band. "A promise ring." He muttered. This was what she wanted. Something, anything that could show that they were. He even did it in front of a café where people were now looking at them. This was the ultimate show of public affection. With tears in her eyes he took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. "When we're older enough, we could replace that ring with a wedding ring." He half joked.

"Is that a promise?" She cried out.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. An old couple past them mumbling about young love making Kaiba blush. Soon though he held her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated against his ear.

"Okay enough. You're making a scene."

* * *

"And you did this on Valentines day! That was perfect." Anzu sat on his bed looking at her ring. After work he picked up Anzu and they both had dinner by the beach then went to his house. Exhausted Kaiba laid on his bed.

"Well obviously considering."

"Considering?" She laid back so that she laid her head down on his chest.

"Considering today is our anniversary." He said after a snort. Anniversary? Of what? Her obvious oblivious facial expression showed that she didn't know what he was talking about. " For God sakes. The day I kissed you in high school was when we got into a fight. Do you remember why we got into a fight?"

"Because you were making fun of Jounouchi?" The look he gave her told her she was wrong. "Well that's what we would always fight about."

"No it wasn't that. We fought because you thought I tripped you when you were leaving the classroom. I did, but I told you I didn't."

"_You are such a jerk! Why do you always have to pick on us? I bet you're going to be alone and bitter today on Valentines day. That's why you're picking on me!" She yelled out in his face. Annoyed he pushed her back against the closed door. _

"_Shut the hell up Mazaki! Why don't you flaunt your body around your asshole friends!" Offended, she tried to step up to him but couldn't considering he was blocking her from moving with his body and his hands were on her shoulders._

"_Why the hell are you looking at my body?" She shot back. She was so angry she didn't realize how close they were. Their lips were now a hair away from each other. Her hands went from her sides to his collar. "Answer me!" _

"_Let. Go. Of. Me." He slowly said each word with a hiss. His warm breath hitting her lips made her realize how close they were. _

"_Oh." Was all she said as she looked at his lips. He caught her gaze looked back at her eyes. Her hands were still clutching onto his collar. _

"_So will you?" He asked as she continued to stare as his lips. _

"_Will I what?" She mumbled. Was she that entranced with his lips? Finally nudging his lips against hers he caught her attention. _

"_Let go of me." As her hands left his collar and went back to her sides. Laughing he let go of her shoulders. _

"_What?" He continued to laugh not moving away from her looking down with an amused smirk. _

"_You girls are so easily entranced. That's all." What a cocky asshole, She thought. But two can play at this game. Grasping his collar once again she pulled him close to her body, making sure she pressed her breast against his chest. _

"_Well, what girl wouldn't be if it came to you?" She whispered before she licked his earlobe. He stiffened at her actions. She didn't want to resort to this, but he asked for it. She ran kisses everywhere on his face, purposively missing his lips. He lightly held her waist and pushed her against the door more. He had no other choice but to give in. His body took over and reacted to her open mouthed kisses. After she kissed the corner of his mouth she hovered over his mouth. "Talk about entranced." She joked making him glare at her. _

_She played with him. She knew he would react like this and went with it to get back at what he said. _

"_Well, then, enough with the games." He titled his head and swooped down to meet his lips with hers. After a few protesting unmotivated moans, she gave in. Neither of them stopped the kisses. They were too hard headed to. _

"I remember that. We always used to fight so much that I forgot why we fought. It usually was about you being mean to me and my friends." Kaiba yawned. The clock now read 2:07AM.

"Well, that's why I did it on Valentines. I consider that day the day we got together."

"Then that was perfect. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yea. Yea. Happy Valentines day and happy anniversary. " He muttered as he kissed her back. Kaiba would always be the cold hearted CEO, but to Anzu he would be her funny valentine.

'My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart'

**

* * *

**

Happy Valentines Day! (even though it's no longer Valentines Day, but you get it!)


End file.
